The present invention relates generally to introducer catheters. More particularly, the invention describes a catheter with a needle capable of rotating around its longitudinal access for about ½ of a turn once blood back event is obtained indicating that the needle has entered the target vessel. Rotation of the needle is done to facilitate catheter introduction into the target vessel.
Establishing vascular access is one of the most common procedures carried out in the emergency department and other locations in the hospital as out in the field. This procedure is a high priority for the care of a critically ill and unstable patient. The condition of the patient often plays a role in the likelihood of attaining vascular access. Conditions associated with difficult vascular access include obesity, chronic illness, hypovolemia, intravenous drug abuse, and vasculopathy. Patients with difficult intravenous (IV) access are frequently subjected to repeated attempts by multiple practitioners.
Success rate and time to vascular cannulation are crucial to the optimal resuscitation of a critically-ill patient. This can be challenging to even the most experienced medical personnel. Failure rates of emergent IV access vary in the literature ranging from 10 to 40%. The average time requirement for peripheral IV cannulation is reported at 2.5 to 13 minutes, with difficult IV access requiring as much as 30 minutes. The number of attempts at IV cannulation for the pediatric patient ranges from 1 to 10 attempts making this patient population especially challenging.
Central venous catheterization (CVC) is a common alternative approach to attain cannulation in patients with difficult venous access. CVC cannulation provides vascular access for fluid resuscitation, and additionally allows for hemodynamic monitoring. It is noted, however, that CVC cannulation presents additional risks to the patient. Most common among these complications are venous thrombosis, arterial puncture, catheter associated bloodstream infection, and pneumothorax.
Given the time required to establish a central venous catheter, the increased risk to the patient, and the skill required of the provider, there is an unmet need for improved devices and methods facilitating rapid and reliable vascular access, especially for less-trained medical personnel.